


Showering Affections

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a slow night at Watchtower, Oliver sees more than he should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering Affections

**Author's Note:**

> AU season 10

TITLE: Showering Affections  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 7286  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: On a slow night at Watchtower, Oliver sees more than he should have.  
Authors note: AU season 10

~*~  
Green Arrow was on the nightshift at Watchtower, with the quantity of heroes using this place as a base of operations now, it was only fair that they take turns doing shifts. Oliver knew it was something that needed doing; it didn’t mean he wouldn’t rather be on the street, doing what he did best.

Instead, he was bored watching the monitors, he sort of knew what he was doing, although he wasn’t an expert like Chloe or Emil or even Tess was.

He lay back in his chair and considered doing some target practise, when Clark walked through the door of Watchtower soot stained and tense. “Hey, what happened to you, did you have a little trouble with a barbecue?” he joked.

Clark grimaced.

Why didn’t Clark ever get any of his jokes?

“I’ve just come from a tenement fire Oliver!”

Oliver swallowed. “You got everyone out, right?”

Clark nodded. “Yes, thankfully, but it was touch and go for a while.”

Oliver smiled. “You did it that’s the main thing, right?”

Clark nodded again. “I’m just going to change my uniform and then I’ll get back out on patrol.”

As Clark started for the stairs, Oliver called. “You want a cup of coffee?”

Clark gave him a small smile, “Sure, why not.”

Oliver poured two cups and headed back to his chair. As he sat a drip of coffee spilled on to the keyboard. Oliver dabbed at it. “Shit!”

When he looked up again, he was surrounded by images of the interior of Watchtower. It looked like every room in the place was up there. Jesus, Chloe really had gone over-board with the whole big sister routine.

As Oliver tried to restore the previous configuration, he caught movement on one of the screens. He realised it was Clark in the locker room. Oliver blinked then carried on fiddling with the keyboard, except he found his gaze drawn back to Clark on the monitor. Oliver gulped as Clark lowered his uniform bottoms.

It was okay to admire another man’s body, wasn’t it? Especially, when the man looked like Clark Kent, it didn’t mean anything, did it?

Clark turned and headed off camera, Oliver realised he was going in the shower. Oliver nodded; he probably needed to get that soot off.

Oliver picked up his coffee and took a sip, he glanced around Watchtower, casually he wondered if there was a camera in the shower, and if so where was the monitor showing it. Mm he couldn’t see one, he stood and had a wander around, and he finally found it.

He saw Clark lathered with soap. He absently wondered what kind of shower gel Clark used, he always smelled good. Oliver watched Clark shampoo his hair. Oliver smiled Clark’s hair always did look soft and shiny.

As Clark rinsed under the spray his wet body was revealed from the suds. Clark did have a really nice body; Oliver took another sip of coffee just as Clark’s hand trailed his body and took hold of him-self and started to stroke. Oliver almost choked on the coffee in his mouth. Damn! Oliver couldn’t believe Clark was jerking off in the showers at Watchtower, actually, he couldn’t really imagine Clark jerking off at all. Nevertheless, there he was with a sizable erection emerging.

Then again, Clark had been tense when he walked in and it was a quick and harmless way of relieving tension. God, why was he even thinking about this? Why was he watching this? Shouldn’t he be feeling guilty invading his friend’s privacy?

Oliver saw Clark brace his hand against the wall; he saw his ass muscles flex as he thrust into his own hand. Oliver took another drink to wet his dry mouth.

That was a lovely ass.

Oliver watched, as Clark’s rhythm was uninterrupted and steady. Wow, I bet he’s a great fuck! Oliver thought only to then realise that he had gotten hard from watching Clark Kent in the shower. Oliver reached down and gave himself a squeeze, hmm!

Clark spread his legs a little wider and his thrusts quickened. Oh, yeah, he must be getting close. Oliver licked his lips. “Oh, yeah, come on baby, that’s it, Clark!” Oliver encouraged the image of Clark on the screen.

On the screen, Clark froze; he raised his head and looked around.

Oh shit, did Clark hear him?

He saw Clark frown. There was no sound but Oliver saw the movement of Clark’s lip’s “Oliver?” he questioned.

Oliver winced, “Oh, fuck!”

Clark closed his eyes, licked his lips, and then leaned backwards with his back against the shower wall. Then his hand returned to his cock and continued to stroke...

Oliver exclaimed, “Oh, my god, Clark!”  
   
What was Clark doing?

Clark’s fist speeded up, his eyes opened and met Oliver’s through the monitor, and he licked his lips again. Oliver shakily put his cup of coffee down, shoved his hand down his own pants, and fisted his own hard cock. He whimpered and kept his eyes locked on Clark’s on the screen.

God what were they doing?

Clark’s other hand dropped to his balls and massaged them as he speeded up more.

“Oh-god-oh-yes, come for me Clark!”

Then Clark was coming against the shower tiles, the silent word on his lips was, “Oliver” and that finished Oliver off as well “Oh, I’m coming, oh yeah!” and he had to quickly pull his uniform bottoms down, so, he didn’t come in his pants.

~*~

Oliver rushed around trying to tidy up and get the monitors back on the right screens before Clark came back down. When Clark finally emerged, he was in his fresh uniform, nobody would have ever guessed what he had just done up stairs.

“Did you fix that coffee?” Clark asked.

Oliver didn’t know what he expected but Clark acting as if nothing had happened wasn’t it. Oliver didn’t know what to do, so he just stood up, and poured Clark a fresh cup and passed him it.

Clark had a sip, “Mm, nice coffee.”

Oliver waited, wasn’t Clark even going to say anything? Wasn’t he going to react at all? Right now, Oliver would have been happy with Clark laughing it off or being embarrassed but there was nothing. He just carried on drinking that damn coffee.

Oliver had had enough and he sat back down in his chair and checked the police band for any calls.Then Clark spoke, “I better get back out there, thanks for the coffee, see you later.”

Then Clark blurred.

Oliver shook his head; he didn’t know what to think. He had watched his best friend jerk off, he had almost come in his pants for him, and Clark had known Oliver was watching and had come with his name on his lips but now Clark wasn’t willing to acknowledge it. Oliver felt empty inside, he had thought he and Clark meant more to each other than that.

)~(

Clark was sat on the ledge of a skyscraper in Metropolis confused; he wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened.

He’d had a little chat with Oliver and then he had gone upstairs to change his uniform, he had gone in the shower and then he had gotten the urge so he had masturbated. Only to hear Oliver’s voice urging him on. He had looked around and found the camera feed.

God, he probably should have been angry, yeah, anger was probably the right reaction to your friend and teammate spying on you in the shower. But he hadn’t been angry, the thought of Oliver watching him, the fact he was encouraging him, that he had called him a term of endearment like 'baby;, well, it hadn’t wilted his erection at all.

Clark had laid back and had let him-self go. He had heard Oliver whimper and then the sound of Oliver jerking off as well. He couldn’t even remember being that turned on before. He had come quickly and then he heard the incredible sound of Oliver Queen coming because of him.

Clark had left the showers and gotten dressed, he took his time, as he was a bit nervous; he didn’t know what this thing between he and Oliver was, so he was just going to see what Oliver wanted to do.

As he walked down the stairs of Watchtower, he noticed Oliver sat in the chair where Clark had left him. He was studying the monitors as if nothing had happened. Clark didn’t know what to say so he said the only thing he could think of he asked about the coffee Oliver had promised him.

Oliver didn’t say anything; he just got up and casually poured him a cup and passed it to him. There was another silence; Clark was getting antsy; so Clark took a sip. He said the first thing that popped into his head to fill the silence, he had complimented the coffee. Oliver had just looked at him, wasn’t he going to talk about it? Maybe it wasn’t a big deal to someone as experienced as Oliver was. Maybe it was something that Oliver Queen-playboy could just shrug off.

When Oliver returned to his seat and started the program for the police scanner. Clark realised Oliver wasn’t going to acknowledge it, Clark felt like a fool standing there waiting for something that was not going to happen, he’d had to get out of there. He had said goodbye and super-sped away.

If Oliver didn’t want to take things, further. If what happened; was a never-to-be repeated thing, then there was nothing Clark could do about it. He certainly wasn’t going to follow Oliver Queen around like some lovesick puppy, begging for more.

Clark realised what he had just thought; he wasn’t lovesick, was he?

Clark shook himself, he just had to let it go and move on; he had a job to do.

~*~

During the following week, both he and Oliver carried on as if nothing had happened. Well, Clark tried, he was doing a good job externally he thought, but on the inside, he was in turmoil. Oliver didn’t seem bothered at all, joking with the guys and flirting with the girls who popped in to Watchtower.

Then one day he started talking excitedly about a big date he was going on, about the blonde bombshell he was seeing that night. He looked up and grinned at Clark.

Emil asked, “She sounds like the woman of your dreams, is it serious?”

Oliver laughed. “No, you know me, I’m always up for some action; I never take things too seriously.”

Then he looked straight at Clark and smirked. Clark’s heart twisted. Well he had a definite answer now; it had just been some spare of the moment fun. Clark didn’t know if he was more upset or angrier.

Clark was thankful when he heard someone in distress calling for help; it gave him an excuse to get out of there, so, he wouldn’t have to see Oliver Queen’s smug face.

~*~

Later that night, Clark couldn’t stop himself tuning into Oliver’s voice. He was laughing and his date was giggling, Clark heard the familiar slide of the elevator door that led into Oliver’s penthouse. Clark’s vision kicked in and Clark could see them in the apartment.

The bitch was all over Oliver. Oh god, what was he thinking, he didn’t even know the woman.

Oliver was kissing her as if his life depended on it. “Come upstairs, I want to fuck you.” Oliver purred at the woman. She nodded at him; Oliver took her hand and led her up the stairs.

Clark had seen enough. He headed home.

)~(

Oliver lay in bed feeling discontented. Amanda was lying at his side asleep. God, he wished he could just be nasty, force her to get out of his bed and send her home but this wasn’t her fault. He had pursued her all this week; he had wanted to sleep with her.

He had chosen her specifically, she was petite, but she had womanly curves, she was blonde and had chocolate brown eyes, she was always joking, giggling, and flirting with him during his day job.

She had been the perfect way of proving a point, that Oliver Queen could have his pick of women, he didn’t need to jerk off to his very, male best friend showering! He didn’t need serious blue-green eyes looking at him to make him come! Moreover, he certainly didn’t have to put up with the shrug off from Clark Kent.

No, Amanda had been extremely willing to get into bed with Oliver Queen. She had seemed very happy with his performance as well. However, Oliver had soon realised there was no spark, no passion he had just gone through the motions.

Oliver slipped out of bed, went into the bathroom, started the shower, and then stepped under the spray. He felt himself harden; he chuckled miserably, was he doomed to be turned on by showers now?

The memories of seeing Clark under the spray; of his ass flexing as he pushed into his own hand, the look of lust in his eyes when he looked directly into the camera at Oliver, him silently crying out Oliver when he came.

Oliver pulled at his own erection, his head leaning forward against the back of his hand as it pressed against the tiles.

“What have you done to me, Boyscout?”

Oliver’s lust filled mind started to wander, what if Clark had wanted more from Oliver. What would they have done? Would Clark want to be the bottom, or the top? Would Oliver himself be able to give up control for Clark, Oliver didn’t know, he had never thought about it before.

Oliver slid his hand down to his ass, rubbed his fingers over himself, hmm! He spread his legs a little more and then probed minutely, ah! It didn’t feel too bad at all. He searched for something he could use to ease the way a bit. He didn’t own lube; he had never had any reason for it.

He decided on the body-wash and soaped his fingers, it took some effort, but finally he was probing deeper and thrusting a little. Yes! His other hand was fisting his cock. Oh, god, this was what Clark Kent had reduced him into doing.

“Oh, god, Clark, ah, oh, Clark” he cried out.

(~)

Clark woke with a start; he thought he heard someone calling his name.

“Oh fuck, Clark, ah yes!”

Clark’s eyes widened in his darkened bedroom; that was Oliver – that was Oliver and it sounded like…

What was going on, even though he hated the idea Oliver was supposed to be with that woman, how – why was Oliver calling out for him in the throes of passion?

Clark heard Oliver whimper, “Give it to me, Clark.”

Oh shit, Clark was already hardening. Clark stretched his hearing. He could hear the soft breathing of the woman asleep. He realised he could hear the sound of a shower and the sound of flesh on flesh.

“Oh, Clark”

Clark felt torn about what to do, he could lay back and jerk off like Oliver had done to Clark’s display or he could take a chance, go to Oliver now, and give Oliver what he wanted.

Clark psyched himself up, and got out of bed and got dressed, it seemed silly, but he didn’t want to run to Metropolis with only his boxers on. He was just opening the door when –

“Damn you, Clark, you bastard!” Oliver declared angrily.

That stopped Clark in his tracks; he didn’t know what to do. Oliver’s anger confused him. What had he done? Why did Oliver call out his name as if he wanted him one minute then just change his attitude so abruptly?

God, why did he keep letting his hopes be raised; just so Oliver could dash them repeatedly?

Clark laughed at himself, until that night at Watchtower Clark had never let himself think of Oliver that way. Yes, he was a gorgeous man and a good friend but Clark had been attracted to a few guys over the years but nothing had ever happened, none of the guys he liked had ever taken a chance with him. But that night, Oliver had done it albeit accidentally but after he had been caught he had carried it through. But it seemed Oliver didn’t want all of him, didn’t want to date him; didn’t want to touch him. Oh, god, after tonight he didn’t know what, the hell Oliver wanted.

)~(

They were back at Watchtower. Tess and Emil were there, and Clark had called in during his lunch break.

Emil asked. “So, how did the big date go last night?”

Oliver chuckled and he put on the façade he had done so many times before. “It was great that Amanda is one sexy woman she had me up all night.”

As he turned, he locked eyes with Clark, there was a hint of malice in Clark’s eyes, and then he actually smirked at him. The bastard knew! That meant he probably heard everything. He probably knew that Oliver had shoved his own fingers up his ass pretending it was Clark’s cock as well; Oliver looked away from those knowing eyes. Clark had never actually looked at him like that before, even years ago when they had been at loggerheads.

God, Oliver hated it when they were at odds with each other. Lately, it had been really great being close with Clark. Oh, why did he have to watch him in the shower; it had changed everything and ruined their friendship.

The other two were oblivious to what was going on. Tess was saying. “Well, at least she was someone new, I actually thought you were working your way through our circle of friends, me, Lois, Chloe, I wondered who was next.”

Oliver’s eyes darted back to Clark, Clark’s jaw tensed.

Tess nudged Emil and smiled. “You’ve had a lucky escape you might have been next.”

Emil chuckled nervously. “I don’t think so, besides I think if someone in the team was going to attract the playboy’s attention it wouldn’t be me.”

Tess grinned at Emil, “I don’t know you are kind of cute.”

Then she looked up, “It looks like it is going to have to be you, Clark.”

Clark and Oliver locked eyes again and Clark shook his head. “I don’t think so, Tess, like Oliver told us yesterday he doesn’t take anything seriously and I’m an old fashioned kind of guy, I don’t think Oliver could handle something real.”

Oliver ground his teeth together, if anyone couldn’t handle it, it was Clark.

Clark and Oliver had a staring contest; Tess tried to break the tension. “Hey, I think you two should take a shower and cool off, it was just a joke.”

Clark’s eyes widened and Oliver saw a glimmer of something in Clark’s eyes, he couldn’t tell what it was or what it meant. However, Clark stood up and excused him-self and left.

“Jesus, Oliver, what did you do to Clark? I thought you were best buds!”

What had HE done? It was Clark, who didn’t want to talk about what happened, and now he had the nerve to act pissed off.

Oliver was starting to get pissed off himself. He checked the time it was almost 1.30pm. Clark should have headed back to the Daily Planet. Maybe he should wait until after work but he wanted to finish this now.

~*~

Oliver walked into the bullpen, Clark wasn’t there, but Lois was. “Hey, Ollie, what are you doing here?” Lois asked distractedly as she carried on typing.

Oliver scratched his neck. “Do you know where Clark is; I need to talk to him!”

Lois’ eyebrow rose she whispered. “Is it League business? Is there a story in it?”

Oliver shook his head, everyone had been supportive when Clark had let Lois in on his secret, it was much easier now because Lois had already known most of the team and keeping Lois out of the loop and been more hassle than it was worth.

Lois was a loyal friend to all of them, but now she was always hoping for a story to come her way.

“No, Lois, it’s personal.” Oliver told her.

Lois sighed and continued typing. “Well, he didn’t come back from his lunch break.”

Oliver muttered. “Shit!”

Lois looked up, “What’s going on, Ollie?”

Oliver had never been able to hide from those hazel eyes.

“Clark and I aren’t getting on at the moment; I wanted to have it out with him.”

“What did you do?”

“Why does everyone think it’s my fault?” Oliver asked exasperated

“Who else thinks that?”

Oliver shook his head, “Tess.”

Lois laughed, “Well, you know me and Tess don’t see eye to eye on – nearly everything/ So what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, its Clark’s fault!”

Lois shook her head and stood up. “Come on, buy me some coffee.” She took his arm and led him away.

~*~

They sat at a table at the café; Lois was looking at him expectantly. He couldn’t tell Lois everything but…

 “Okay, last week, I saw something I shouldn’t have, but Clark seemed really fine with it at the time but then he wouldn’t talk about it and then Tess said what she said and now he’s acting like he hates me or something.”

Lois was looking at him as if he had lost his mind. “Okay, there buddy, slow down, and some details might be helpful.”

“It’s private and sort of embarrassing, Lois.”

Lois chuckled, “Listen, Ollie, I’ve been there when you have been at your lowest, there’s nothing that you can tell me about you or Clark that would faze me, for god sake, I’ve seen you both naked there isn’t….”

Oliver could feel the look of alarm on his face and Lois must have seen it too.

“Is that what this is about, you saw Clark naked? That’s all?”

“I saw him in the shower, Lois.”

“So, I’ve seen him in the shower, so what, you said he was fine with it?”

God, he couldn’t believe he was telling Lois but…“I liked what I saw Lois!”

“So did I but…what?” Lois eyes opened really wide.

Oliver rubbed his forehead. “I got hard watching him.”

‘Cough’ “Wait, you said Clark was fine with it, what did he say?”

Oliver couldn’t meet her eyes. It was bad enough he was telling her this, he couldn’t admit he was spying on Clark on the monitors.

“He-um-he jerked off for me.”

“Oh, god, Clark Kent, stood there and jerked off for…what did you do?”

“Damn it…I did it too!”

Lois burst out laughing. “Oh, my god, I actually thought I had imagined it.”

“What are you talking about, Lois?”

“The day you two met at your penthouse when Clark came to find me. I had to convince myself the tension in that room that day was about me, but it wasn’t, was it.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about Lois.” Oliver stated indignantly.

Lois chuckled. “So, anyway, Clark wouldn’t talk about it afterwards?”

“No, he just kept drinking that damn coffee!”

“Whatever. What did you say to him?”

Oliver looked down and studied his drink. “I said nothing.”

“Are you crazy? No wonder he’s pissed, Clark’s an old fashioned kind of guy...”

“That’s what he told Tess today!”

 “Tess knows about this?”

“No, she was joking about me going out with…well you and her and Chloe. She told Clark he was next and that’s when Clark said he was old fashioned and I couldn’t handle a real relationship.”

“He had a point Ollie.”

“He didn’t have a point, Lois, I want…”

“You want what, Ollie?”

He met Lois’s eyes, “I want him.”

“Then you have to talk to him, Ollie. Tell him.”

“What if he doesn’t want me?”

Lois just smiled.

~*~

Clark had retreated to the farm. This was the place where everything seemed safe and right. He had been tempted to go up to the loft to think things through, but what was there to think about really?

If Oliver wanted to pretend, if he wanted to sleep with – he shook his head at his own politeness – if Oliver wanted to fuck a hundred different women, then go in the shower, and jerk off calling Clark’s name then that was his choice. Clark couldn’t stop him.

Just like, he couldn’t stop himself feeling hurt or getting hard every time someone mentioned showers.

Therefore, he had decided to find every job that needed doing on the farm. He had just started walking the edges of the fields checking the irrigation ditches for any blockages when he saw Oliver’s Lamborghini, speeding down the lane towards the farm. Clark winced, he knew Oliver was a billionaire and paying for anything wasn’t a big deal to him but his paintwork was going chipped going at that speed down a country lane.

Clark was tempted to ignore him but… he walked back to the yard slowly. Oliver was just coming out of the barn when he saw him. “Hey, I thought you might be here but I thought you would be in the loft.”

“Well, you was wrong, this is a farm, Oliver, it doesn’t run it self!” he snapped.

“Nice welcome there, Clark. I thought you country people were supposed to be friendly.” Oliver said snidely.

“Just go away, Oliver.”

“I’m not leaving, Clark, not until I get an explanation!”

Clark asked, “An explanation for what?”  
   
“For why, you’ve turned into a fucking tease?”

Clark stuttered, “W-w-what?” he could not believe this.

“Oh, come on, Clark, the innocent act isn’t going to cut it anymore; you knew what you were doing that night.”

“You were the one watching me!”

“Yeah, and didn’t you just love it, it must have been some power trip to get Oliver Queen so turned on he had to jerk off to your little show!”

“Do you even know me at all?” Clark demanded angrily.

“I thought I did, Clark, until you put on the kind of show for me, a guy would normally have to pay for! Then you blow me off afterwards and now you’re acting like a blushing virgin!”

That remark cut just a little too deep. “Fuck you, Oliver!”

Clark walked away into the field towards his truck.

Oliver followed him. “Clark!”

Clark turned on him. “What do you want me to say? Yes, I loved it when you were watching me; I loved hearing you come because of me. I didn’t know what to say afterwards and when you didn’t say anything I just assumed it was a bit of fun to you.”

“A bit of fun; how could you think that?” Oliver asked despondently.

“You’re Oliver Queen!”

Clark saw Oliver swallow, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You are so in control, so experienced, you sleep around for fun.”

“Not with men, Clark.”

Clark shook his head, “With your lifestyle you still experience more in a couple weeks than I have had in my whole life.”

Oliver was looking at him as if he had never seen him before. “But there have been girls-women, right?”

Clark turned away.

“Clark?”

“I’ve only ever actually slept with Lana and that was only a few times.”

“Jesus, Clark!”

God, he shouldn’t have told him, it made him look more of a fool. Why didn’t he just keep quiet, being a tease was better than being a dorky almost virgin, wasn’t it?

Oliver looked deep in thought. Then he spoke. “You were right about me today I don’t know how to have a real relationship I’ve made everyone I’ve cared about leave.”

He knew it; he just knew it! Here came the excuses. Oliver reached out. “I’ve never been able to frighten you away though, have I?”

“Oliver?” he asked warily.

“Clark, when it comes to men I’m as inexperienced as you!”

Oliver approached him, reached out, and brushed his thumb across Clark’s cheek.

Clark closed his eyes, “Oliver?”

“You are the best person I know, Clark.”

Clark opened his eyes, met Oliver’s serious brown eyes, and smiled.

Oliver smiled back, “I can’t believe I’m saying this after all these years but I want to kiss you.”

Clark swayed forward reflexively and then caught himself, and then he blushed.

Oliver’s eyes lit up and then he leaned forward until his lips brushed Clark’s gently. They both gasped at the same time and stared at each other, Clark looked at Oliver’s mouth and then brought their lips together again with more pressure. Oliver opened his mouth and Clark groaned a little and sucked at his bottom lip.

“Hmm, yes, Clark!” Oliver whispered.

Oliver took control again and swiped his tongue into Clark’s mouth. Clark’s hands came up and cupped Oliver’s head and he licked back. Then Oliver deepened the kiss even more.

Clark lifted Oliver onto the open tailgate of the truck and insinuated himself between Oliver’s thighs, Oliver made a sound of dismay and Clark pulled back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“It’s okay, Clark; I’m just not used to being manhandled. Come back here.”

Clark shyly returned to the gap between Oliver’s thighs and Oliver pulled him the rest of the way and resumed the kiss. They both moaned when their crotches rubbed together. Clark pushed his hands under Oliver's shirt and felt soft skin and the hard muscles of Oliver’s body, he wanted more so he broke the kiss and then he tore Oliver’s white shirt open.

“Jesus, Clark!”

Clark pushed Oliver back so he was lying flat. He leaned over and mouthed kisses to Oliver’s gorgeous body. Oliver arched up to meet his mouth. His hands explored Oliver’s body and his lips sucked his nipples. Oliver’s hands went into Clark’s hair, “Mm, Clark!”

When their erections rubbed together, Oliver started gasping. “Stop, Clark, stop!”

Clark pulled away immediately; he wasn’t sure what was wrong. Oliver laughed, “Don’t look so worried Clark.”

Then he scooted back until he was lying against the hay in the back of the truck. “I can’t let you do all the work. Come on!”

Oliver Queen was lying on a bed of hay in the back of Clark’s truck. His shirt ripped open his gorgeous torso on show, with a smile on his face and a bulge in his jeans. Beckoning to Clark, it was a vision that fantasies were made of. Clark climbed on to the back of his truck and braced himself over Oliver. Oliver smiled up, “I get to touch you now!”

Clark kissed him and Oliver’s hands found their way under Clark’s t-shirt and caressed his body and then they were tugging at the shirt and Clark sat up and removed it. As Clark straddled him, Oliver’s hands explored his body down to his jeans covered ass.

A determined look appeared in Oliver’s eyes and then he started the manoeuvre to change their positions and Clark let him. Until Clark was under him and Oliver was looking down. He pulled his ripped shirt off and then he leaned down kissed him hard and then moved down to Clark’s neck and licked and sucked there, Clark hummed at the feeling. Oliver chuckled. “Does that feel good? I’ll have to remember that place.”

Clark answered “Yes.”

Oliver moved further down and licked his nipples and Clark bucked up a little. Clark grasped Oliver’s ass and ground up into him. Oliver lunged up and kissed Clark’s mouth deeply, “Have you thought about it Clark, huh, do you know what you want?”

Clark laughed, “I want you.”

Oliver was panting and he was searching Clark’s face. “Do you want my ass or my cock, Clark?”

Clark whimpered, “I don’t know, Oliver, I don’t know.”

Oliver pushed down against him. “We will have to try both ways, see which we like best.”

Clark chuckled, “What if we both like it the same way?”

“Fuck, I don’t know, we would have to take turns or something.”

Oliver looked around them at the truck, at the fields, at the lane. “I think we better go in the house before we get a public decency order against us.”

Clark shook his head and grinned, “I didn’t think Oliver Queen cared what other people think.”

“I promise you, one day I will fuck you in the back of this truck but for our first time we should be in bed. And besides you haven’t got something we can use for lube out here have you?”

Clark shook his head, Oliver kissed him then stood up and jumped off the back of the truck, and then Clark followed him.

)~(

Oliver was waiting for Clark in his bedroom while Clark looked for something to use for lubrication. Oliver was getting jittery, he was still rock hard from what happened on the back of the truck and he really wanted Clark back in his arms.

Clark had told him how inexperienced he was; but man, being with him, kissing him was unbelievably good. God if that was what Clark was like with hardly any experience…wow and if Oliver managed to hold on to him. He was going to be one lucky son of a bitch once Clark got that experience.

When Clark entered the bedroom, he was carrying what looked like store bought lube.

“I thought you didn’t…?”

Clark looked shy, “I couldn’t find anything appropriate so I ran to the store.”

Ollie grinned; having a super boyfriend might come in handy. Oh!

Boyfriends, just the thought made Oliver wrap his arms around Clark and pull him into a deep kiss. Soon Oliver was panting and then he was scrambling at his own jeans, fuck, he was all fingers and thumbs.

Clark’s hands covered his and held them still, “Oliver.”

Oliver gave up on his own jeans, slipped his hands from under Clark’s, and then went for Clark’s jeans instead.

Clark made a sound that was awfully like a giggle and Oliver looked up. Clark’s eyes were shining with humour, “Are you that horny for me?”

“Now is not the time for joking, Clark.”

Clark reached out and undid Oliver’s jeans. “Who’s joking?”

Then he pushed him backwards onto the bed. Oliver shimmied out of his jeans and boxers and Clark removed his and then he followed him down.

Oliver was leaking he didn’t know how long he had left. Clark reached out fisted Oliver’s erection.

“Clark, don’t, I can’t take much more.” Ollie warned him.

Clark moved down Oliver’s body, he looked up. “You don’t have to hold back.” Then he kissed the head of Oliver’s cock.

Oliver had to close his eyes at the sight but when he felt himself slide into that hot, wet mouth, he had to open them to watch.

Clark was watching his reactions.

“You’re doing great, Clark.” he gasped.

Clark hummed around him and Oliver moaned.

“Do you like it, Clark, do you think I will?”

Clark pulled off, with red lips, he answered. “Yeah, I like it, but I think it’s because it’s yours!” then he licked up his cock and moaned.

“Oh, fuck, Clark, I’m coming!”

Clark pulled away and fisted Oliver’s cock.

As Oliver recovered, he saw Clark reach out, wiped some come from Oliver’s stomach, and tasted it. Oliver groaned. Clark met his gaze. “I wanted to see what you tasted like for next time.”

Oliver winced as Clark’s implied promise made his cock try to return to life.

~*~

Clark was watching him; Oliver reached out and pulled him towards him. Clark settled half over him. He reached for Clark’s hand and guided it to his ass.

Clark kissed him and his fingers explored, Oliver gasped when Clark’s fingers rubbed against him. “Are you okay?” Clark asked gently.

Oliver nodded, “Yeah, you heard me last night, didn’t you?”

Clark nodded. “I was in this bed asleep and you woke me up.”

“I couldn’t help it, Clark, do you know what I was doing?” Oliver pushed against Clark’s finger. “I was pretending my fingers were your cock.”

Clark pressed his head against Oliver’s shoulder and groaned. Oliver whispered. “You better get the lube.”

Clark found the lube and coated his fingers with it. Then he looked at Oliver and smiled and shook his head, he then leaned over and kissed him and slipped his fingers over Oliver then pressed in. Oliver held on to Clark’s shoulders as Clark prepared him. Oliver’s mind was a jumble, he couldn’t think, all he knew was 'Clark' and 'more'!

He reached out to Clark’s cock and Clark asked in a voice deeper and huskier than Oliver had ever heard it before. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, how do you want me?”

“Don’t they say sideways is easier the first time?”

“I thought it was hands and knees? I don’t know it’s up to you, Clark.”

Clark smiled warmly at him and then he curved around the back of him. Then he started to push into him. Oliver gritted his teeth at the stretch but after a moment of discomfort Clark was inside him. “Fuck!” he moaned.

Clark kissed his shoulder and lifted Oliver’s leg higher, “You feel so good.” Clark breathed against his ear.

He began a steady rhythm and Oliver reached back and grasped Clark’s ass.

Oliver laughed breathlessly, “I was right, you are a great fuck.”

“Yeah, when did you think that?”

“When I was watching you in the shower before you realised I was watching.”

Clark speeded up.

“Ah, Clark, please, please I want to see you.”

Clark withdrew and Oliver turned and lay on his back and looked up, Clark looked sexy as he braced himself over him and Oliver spread and raised his legs.

Clark pushed back into him. Oliver held on to Clark’s forearms. Then Clark started to move again. Oh, god, it felt so good, the dirtily delicious feel of Clark’s balls hitting his ass as he thrust into him.

Oliver was feeling pretty; sure, he was a bottom!

He looked up into Clark’s eyes and saw the desire for him in those pretty eyes and he didn’t mind at all.

~*~

Oliver looked at the clock, it was late in the evening, and he was feeling hungry. Clark was asleep, Clark wouldn’t mind if he helped himself to something from the kitchen. He put on his boxers, grabbed a shirt off the chair, and went down stairs.

As he cooked something for him-self and Clark, the kitchen door opened and Tess walked in, she did a double take and looked him up and down.

“When you and Clark didn’t show up for your shifts Emil and I got worried, I didn’t think you would be here though.”

She eyed him again, “Where’s Clark?”

Oliver glanced at himself, at the plaid shirt he was borrowing and his boxers. Although, Oliver didn’t know Clark’s view on the subject, Clark was a private person after all but Oliver wasn’t ashamed so… “Clark’s still in bed.”

Tess shook her head, “You two did realise I was joking, didn’t you?”

Oliver grinned, “Well, we weren’t.”

“This isn’t why we didn’t work out, was it?” Tess inquired.

“Tess, I didn’t even know Clark when we were dating.”

Tess rolled her eyes, “I know that, I didn’t mean… just Clark then?”

He smiled at her, “Just Clark!”

Then Tess actually smiled back. “Good for you, Oliver!”

She headed for the door, “I expect double shifts from both of you to make up for tonight.”

“Okay, and maybe you and Emil could use the free time to go on a date.”

Tess frowned, “Emil and I aren’t…”

“I understand; Clark and I weren’t either.”

Tess smirked and left.

Oliver put their meals on a tray and took them up to the bedroom.

)~(

Clark woke up, sunlight was coming through the window, he turned, and smiled, he was amazed that yesterday had happened but the proof was lying next to him. Oliver’s hair was shining gold in the sunlight.

All the years he had known Oliver, through the ups and downs, the trust, and the betrayal, the friendship and the arguments. He never thought this was where they were heading. When Oliver woke him up last night with a snack and the news that Tess had been over, and was looking for them and that she knew what had happened Clark had actually been happy, at least now, he and Oliver wouldn’t have to struggle to tell their friends.

Clark leaned over, kissed Oliver, and then went to have a shower.

When he hardened under the spray, he laughed in bemusement and took hold of himself. A humour-filled voice behind him told him. “That’s how you got into trouble in the first place.”

Clark smiled, “No, you watching me in the shower got you into trouble in the first place.”

Oliver joined him under the spray, “If this is trouble, I’m all for it.”

Oliver kissed him then Clark asked. “Do you want your turn?”

Oliver hesitated, from Oliver’s wonderful reactions last night and his own, they probably didn’t need to. However, they had said they would try it both ways so Clark turned and braced himself against the shower wall and offered his ass. He felt Oliver caress his back and then he started to explore his ass, Clark moaned and it echoed in the small bathroom. Oliver kissed Clark’s neck, Clark smiled; Oliver had said he would remember. Clark saw in his peripheral vision as Oliver grabbed the shower gel. Oh god, Clark spread his legs for him. He felt Oliver push his fingers into him. Clark bowed his head and groaned.

“Are you okay, Clark?” Oliver asked concerned.

“Mm, yeah keep going.”

Oliver started thrusting his fingers; Clark felt his fingertip make a hole in the tile. He looked up at it in shock, had he lost that much control?

“Come on, Oliver, do it now!” he pleaded.

As Oliver pulled his fingers away, Clark took a step back from the tiles. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees.

“Fuck, Clark!” Oliver exclaimed.

Clark knew it probably looked sluttish but he didn’t want to break any more tiles.

He felt Oliver line up holding on to his hips and push in, “Oh, god, so good, Oliver groaned.

Clark gasped, “So good!”

Oliver started moving and Clark pushed back onto him. Oliver’s right hand left Clark’s hip and grasped his shoulder and his thrusts got harder.

“Oh fuck; oh fuck!” Clark was moaning.

Oliver pulled at Clark’s shoulder and Clark let him pull him up into a standing position. Oliver was licking his neck and thrusting up and Clark was praising him. “Yes, fuck me, Oliver, that’s it!”

“Oh, god, what have I done, what’s happened to my Boyscout, huh?” Oliver gasped into Clark’s ear.

“You’re fucking him and you’re going make him come, that’s what.”

Clark felt wet warmth fill him. Oh, god, Oliver, and them he was coming too! They sank into the bath. Oliver manoeuvred so they were face to face and kissed him. “I think we are going to have to take turns, I love your ass.” he sighed.

Clark fluttered his lashes dramatically, “You only love my ass?”

Oliver laughed. “I love all of you!” and then his face went serious.

Clark smiled. “I love all of you too!”  
  
The end.


End file.
